Hellsing Ultimate (My Way)
by Libby Brinkmann
Summary: This is a story that I am basing of the Hellsing Ultimate OVA with things being changed a little and all of the things are from the English dub of the anime. I hope you enjoy
1. Authors Note

I won't get into much detail on what's going on, and will be skipping some parts because I'm not good at explaining things very well, if I do explain things well like appearances I get it from the Hellsing wiki, remember its a Female Alucard, so I will use Anilucard, its backwards for Draculina.

I'm also add a little twist and it involves Walter and Anilucard.

Please don't bash on this story.

Also I'm not going to do any of Andersons speeches because that would be a huge pain in the ass for me and there are so many of them it will be hard to keep track of all them. So I will put the times on where the speeches start and end to you can listen to the speeches and if others are doing them you can listen to them too.

I hope you enjoy my version on one of my favorite animes of all time.


	2. OVA 1

**Find Rendura Melter on Youtube to find the best quality I could find.**

*10 Years ago* (* _Flashback_ *) ( _Thoughts_ ) ( _ **Telepathy**_ )

* _The door to a cell slowly closes to show no light into the cell. A corpse with heel length black hair in a black leather jacket with its hands tied behind its back inside of the cell was leaning against the wall, nailed to the wall._

 _"Where are you? Where are you? My lovely little niece, my pretty niece, my budding little Fraulein. Miss Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, the grand successor to the Hellsing Organization"_

 _A girl around 12 years old, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, had creamy brown skin, below hip length blond hair with her bangs framing her face and bright blue eyes behind huge round glasses, in the air ducts had was looking down from the ducts at three men, the man in the middle was her uncle, Richard Hellsing._

 _"O my poor little lost Integra I wish I help you understand. 20 years, 20 years I waited for my brother, your father, to die, but then mere hours before his death he chooses you to succeed him to be the head of the family, this insult against me I will not except, I will never accept it, what an unforgivable act of betrayal."_

 _Richard loaded his gun._

 _"Hellsing is mine!"_

 _Integra was out of the air ducts and started running as fast as she could. Remembering what her father said to her before he died._

 _"Integra if the time should ever come, when all other hope is lost, if you should ever find yourself surrounded with your enemies closing in, go to last cell of the deepest dungeon of the estate, there lies one of the Hellsing's families darkest legacies, it will be the instrument of your salvation."_

 _Integra got to last cell of deepest dungeon, opened the door to the cell, looked inside, to be shocked to see a corpse with heel length black hair in a black leather jacket inside the cell. Walking up to the corpse._

 _"How could this corpse be my salvation?"_

 _Richard Hellsing arrived at the cell and pointed his gun at Integra._

 _"There you are, my Fraulein"_

 _He shot a bullet at Integra's right arm, she screamed, and blood was drawn and some landed on the corpse and then she fell down to the ground. The older Hellsing man walked up to Integra,who slowly got up from the ground, gun still raised._

 _"Uncle."_

 _"Some on your mind, my little Fraulein?"_

 _"Are you so desperate to claim the family title that you would be willing to?"_

 _"What an astuter observation Integra." The older Hellsing man placed his gun into Integra's face, she glared at him, when he was about to pull the trigger everyone looked at the corpse in shock, it started to lick the blood on the floor with a long tongue._

 _The eyes were blood red and continued to lick the blood off the floor of the cell._

 _"Oh no, the corpse"_

 _The corpse, now alive, looks like a woman stood up and used its strength to rip of the things holding its arms back, Integra sat there shocked at what she was looking at. The woman had a huge smile on her face and the symbols on the back of the gloves the woman were on her hands were glowing._ *

*present day*

(I skipped everything up to when Anilucard appears in front of the vampire)

"Who the hell are you?"

The vampire priest looked behind him to see a tall woman, Anilucard, with long black hair that goes to her waits in a charcoal suit, a red fedora, knee high boots, and a flamboyant, intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a red frock overcoat with a cape, wire-framed orange sunglasses covering her eyes, and has gloves with a weird symbol on them.

"Your death."

"My death? oh really, my god, this is pathetic."

The vampire priest chuckled raising his arm up

"Kill her"

He snapped his fingers and bullets hit Anilucard until she fell on the ground in pieces. The vampire walked up to her "Is that the best you've got" then he started laughing.

Anilucard started to chuckle then full out laughing and her body started to regenerate, when her body was completely healed she pulled out a silver gun and pointed and shot at all the ghouls in the head and they all turned to dust.

"No, how could she be killing them? It's those bullets!"

Anilucard reloaded another magazine into her gun.

"The silver cross of Manchester Cathedral was melted down to make these 13 millimeter exploding shells, nothing I shot never gets back up again."

She said all of that with a huge smile on her face.

"But why, tell me, why do you fight to protect these silly humans?"

The vampire priest then disappeared and reappeared behind a girl with short blond hair and blue eyes in a police uniform.

"Don't take another step, the girl is the last survivor, don't you want to save her? Be reasonable, I'm not ask for much, just bit of help, you can look the other way"

"Are you a virgin, girl?"

The girl started blushing from the sudden question.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm asking if you're a virgin"

"But.. I".

"You bitch!"

Anilucard raised her gun

"Answer me!"

"Yes! I am!"

Anilucard shot a bullet into the girl through her chest, and it hit the vampire in the heart, he spitted out blood from his mouth, letting the girl go. Anilucard suddenly appeared in front of vampire, her right arm pulled back and thrust it through his chest and started to turn into dust.

* _Integra shot a bullet into her uncle, killing him._

" _What's your name?"_

 _"My master, your father, called me"_

 _The woman bowed her head, her heel length hair covered her face and was silent for a few seconds._ *

The vampire completely turned into dust *" _Anilucard_ "*. Few drops of blood fell on the girl's glove, while the woman who shot her walked up to her.

"I had to shot through you to pierce his heart, I'm sorry but you're dying, and there isn't much time left, the choice is yours. What are you going to do?"

The girl raised her hand to the sky, it fell to the ground, but Anilucard caught it before it hit the ground, with the symbols on the back of her gloves glowing.

"Police girl, tonight is truly a beautiful night"

Her smile grew showing her sharp fangs.

I'm skipping to the part when Anderson appears in front of Seras and Anilucard

Before Seras could lick the blood on her hand a blade came out of nowhere and stabbed her in the throat. Both Seras and Anilucard gasped in shock. More blades pierced Sears, but the blades didn't pierce her heart. Anilucard growled in frustration and looked at the blades more closely.

"Blessed Blades."

Then papers were nailed into the wall.

"A barrier."

Anilucard turned around hearing footsteps down the stairs behind them. A man that was taller than Anilucard, (A/N: Anilucard is 2 inches shorter than Walter), appeared the man was wearing a large grey cassock with white trim with blue interior, black pants, black boots, a black shirt with blue trim, white gloves, and a silver cross around his neck.

On his gloves, there are inscriptions written across the crosses drawn on the back. The right hand says "Jesus Christ is in Heaven". The left hand says "Speak with Dead". Anilucard saw that his eyes were green behind the mans glasses, he also has a large, wedge-shaped scar on his left cheek, and in both hands were bayonets with blood dripping from both of them.

( **Like I said before I'm not going to do any of Andersons speeches since it'll be a huge pain in the ass for me to keep track of OK. 30:34-30:52 but if its short then I will write it.** )

At the Hellsing manor

"Sir, a report form our Vatican intelligence officer. It reads 'our fears confirmed. The Vaticans, Iscariot Organization, is on the move.'"

"Iscariot, the Vaticans special operations unit. The most powerful agents the Vatican's commands professional exorcists, assassins trained to deal with heathens and heretics. They work under Section XIII, a black operations unit. How large a force did they send?

"Just one agent was deployed, The Paladin, Father Alexander Anderson."

"Did you say Alexander Anderson? God knows what might happen if he ran into Anilucard and the girl."

Integra and the man gasped, Integra stood up from her seat.

"I'll leave for Batrick immediately, fetch my gun, my sword, get the twins and prepare two bodyguards."

The man bowed saying, "Yes sir"

Integra then turned to Walter

"Walter, I want you to keep working on the Vatican."

"Of course, sir"

Back At Batrick (I'm sorry I just want to finish this chapter as fast as I can so I can start on the second chapter)

Anderson walked a couple of steps forward before saying, "Beautiful moon tonight, don't you think?"

Seras started to slowly push herself up, but groaned in pain from the bayonets that were stabbed into her.

Anderson chuckled a little before saying "Your voice sounds so very lovely when you're whimpering in agony, young lady. Don't worry though you're not dying yet, I haven't pierced your heart. It's been a while since I have a good hunt, I plan on enjoying this."

"Vaticans special division 13, The Iscariot Organization."

Seras gasped a little after hearing that information, looking at her master.

"Right you are, you pathetic Hellsing dogs." Anderson started walking again before saying ",and you must be Anilucard, the house broken vampire, the monster who hunts her own kind, the famous Hellsing family pet."

Anilucard started walking too before asking ,"What have you done with the vampire that we were hunting?"

"He's dead. Not much fun really. I didn't even have time to enjoy it."

They stilled when they were right next to each other. "It seems you tow are the only ones left."

"Really."

Anderson spun around, his bayonets coming up as Anilucard drew her gun. The blades pierced her in the chest lightly not enough to kill, but enough to be painful if one was not adept to pain. Seras let out a gasp, her eyes going wide slightly. Anilucard raised her gun and shot the Priest in the forehead, throwing him off of his feet.

Anilucard said while pulling the bayonets out of her body, "You attack a vampire head-on in the middle of the night, you didn't even try to catch me by surprise. Your a brave man father, but your also a fool."

Seras pushed herself off the ground, and whispered quietly. "Ahh...maasta."

Anilucard looked over to Seras and commanded, "Don't talk, you've been stabbed with a blessed blade. Now just..." Hearing the Priest stand up made Anilucard stop her sentence and heard him laughing before stabbing her through the chest from behind "What!?" Anilucard pushed herself off the blades pushed off the ground with her hand over Seras and grabbed her 454 Casull from her jacket to shoot at Anderson. Causing him to fall to the ground but quickly stood back up and ran to her

Anderson summons more bayonets and threw them at Anilucard, she shot most of them but didn't expect Anderson grabbing her arm and pined her hands to the wall with his blades, preventing her from moving.

Anderson holding two bayonets and seeing that Anilucards bullets were being pushed out and the wounds healing.

" **Amen** "

"A Regenerator."

"Correct! A living weapon engineered by the human race to defeat foul monsters like you." After summoning more bayonets he threw them at her torso before coming closer to her and cutting her head clean off her body. " **Amen**!"

Seras, not being able to do anything could just watch her masters head flying off her body and screamed "Master!" watching Anderson laughing like a mad man.

"That's it!" Anderson mocked and finished laughing, "This thing was Hellsings Ultimate Weapon, The great domesticated vampire! She's a joke! Bloody Protestants screw everything up!"

Anderson looked behind him, saw that Seras and Anilucards head was gone.

"After all that she still manage to crawl away, Its seems I've underestimated my little draculin (Dra-cu-leen)"

Some blood coming from her wounds, Seras pulled the last of the bayonets form her body groaning in pain, then she looked at the head of her master.

"Master..." Seras whispers softly, sounding she was on the brink of tears. She pulled her masters head closer to her body. "Please... you can't do this... drag me into this world... only to leave me. I can't do this alone."

One of the Priests blades impaling itself on the wall with Anilucards head being ripped from Seras' arms. Seras turned to see Anderson slowly walking towards her with his arms straight out with bayonets in hand."

"Where do you think your going? Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust, we are nothing more then dust, and to the dust we shall return. **Amen**!" Anderson grinning getting closer to the scared young vampire.

 _"I have to get out of here! I have to escape and find Sir Integra"_

Seras stared walking to a window but after touching it, she pulled her hand back and yelled in pain.

"What is this?!" "That is a spiritual barrier, little girl. It is impossible for vampiric creatures such as yourself to penetrate it. Now settle down while I prepare you for slaughter, you God Damn monster."

"He's _gonna kill me... I'm gonna die.._ " Seras began to panic, not knowing that her thoughts were screaming into her masters head. " _I'm gonna die.. oh, god! I'm gonna die!_ "

" _Now's not the time to lose you head, Police girl_ " Seras heard Anilucards voice in her head. She turned to see her masters head melt she said in horror and shock see what was happening to her master, "Master!?"

A pool of blood began to form and Seras saw that words were being formed form said blood and heard her masters voice in her head once again.

" ** _Drink my blood police girl,_** " She commanded, earning a gasp for Seras. " **Drink** _ **and never again will you be treated as as a slave.**_ **Drink _and you shall truly become on of US! You will dink blood of you own choosing, wandering the night, powerful and singular._ Become eternal and Complete! ** Seras eyes slowly faded into the color of the blood in front of her. **Drink _my blood Police Girl. No,_ Seras Victoria!**

Seras turned around when Anderson was about to kill her but she ducked when guns shots were heard and the Andersons blades, breaking and making them useless. Anderson turned his head and saw that it was Integra who shot the gun.

"That girl belongs to me. What's your business here Paladin of Iscariot, Father Alexander Anderson?" She said while lowering her gun.

"Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing," Anderson said slowly fully turning his body to face Integra, "To what do I owe for the personal appearance?"

"Enough, Father Anderson," Integra said in annoyance, "This is violation of our agreement. The situation here is under our control. Withdraw immediately. Neither the Iscariot nor the Hellsing Organization can afford this sort of battle. I don't care who you think you are. This act of aggression ends now."

" _Withdraw_? Is that an order?," Anderson said summoning more bayonets for another attack, "You expect the Iscariot Organization, God's own chosen instruments of judgement, to just withdraw on your order. Did you really expect me to run away, screaming in fear from a **Filthy _Protestant Whore_**!?"

Anderson ran forward while Integras bodyguards shooting at him. Anderson cut one of the bodyguards head off, while cutting the others arm off before cutting his head off. Integra drew her swords, deflecting the bayonets.

"An artificially, bioengineered regenerator agents. They even upgraded your healing. Your a thing!" "Maybe so, but your nothing but weak, and as for that pet vampire you love to parade around," Integra gasped a little, "You just missed her decapitation."

Integra smirked, "You cut her head off? Is that all" "What?" Seras reloaded her gun and amid it as Anderson. "Get you hands off Sir Integra!"

Anderson chuckled a little before feeling a foot going into his stomach pushing him back. He looked up to see a young man with jaw length, wavy black hair with his bangs close to his collar bone, that looked like a younger male version of Anilucard, about Seras height.

The young man wore a white dress shirt under a blood red vest, with blood red dress pants, and wore black dress shoes and white gloves on his hands with the sames symbol on them just like Anilucards.

The most striking thing about the boys appearance was his two different color eyes, his right eye was a bright blue while his left eye was a vampire red. The young man smirked before saying, "Sister, I think its time for us to be shown to the outside world, don't you think so?"

"Yes brother, I think it is time to show the world the twins of Hellsing." Anderson turned around to see a young woman, standing next to Seras, who gasped at the sudden appearance, that looks about the same age as her now proclaimed brother. The young woman had long, straight black hair that was down mid-back but it was held by a red hair rope tie. The cloths she wore was a long maid dress, with the apron being white, while the actual dress was blood red and wore black finger-less gloves.

Her eyes were different just like her brothers but her right eye was vampire red like her brothers left eye while her left eye was the same bright blue like her brothers right eye.

The young woman then flicked her wrist towards Anderson and what looked to be wires and cut his bayonets to pieces. Anderson looked at the small pieces of the once use to be bayonets, turning his head towards the young woman again, and heard her say, "My name is Wanda Dolnez, daughter of Walter C. Dolnez and Anilucard Dolnez, the youngest of their two children."

Andersons eyes widened when he heard her say Anilucards surname, not knowing that she was married and the girl now known as Wanda, was her daughter. He was mostly surprised to hear that Anilucard actually had children.

The young man faced Integra and held his arm towards her and said "Sir Integra, please grab my arm, so we can stand near Wanda and the police girl." Integra nodded her head and grabbed the young mans arm, and he quickly ran towards his sister and stood in front of Integra pulling a gun out of his vest and pointed it at Anderson before saying, "And I'm Vlad Dolnez, son of Walter C. Dolnez and Anilucard Dolnez, oldest of their two children."

Then Integra smirked and said, "It's not looking good for you, Father Anderson, if I were you I leave while I was still able." Anderson chuckled summoning two more bayonets. "Have you gone insane I'm gone pain the walls with the four of you."

The twins smirked when Integra said this, "Then you better make it quick, that vampire you decapitated will be coming back to life any second now." "She'll what?" Anderson said in confusion, and looked behind him without turning his head.

Seras turned her head to the left, gasping and saw a black bat and heard her masters voice coming from it saying "Why didn't you just drink the blood, you idiot?" Then thousands of bats broke the windows swarming the 5 figure, Anderson trying to cut them.

"Cut off her head. Pierce her heart. She is nothing like any vampire you ever known. Your tricks won't kill her. You may be the fruit of the finest anti-vampire technology, but a hundred years of the Hellsing family's account knowledge produced this achievement, our crowned glory, the vampire Anilucard!"

Anilucards body finished forming form the bats and shadows chuckling, before full on laughing. Seras lowered her gun and said in happiness, "Master!"

When Anilucards body finished reforming she drew her gun. Both her and Anderson ran at each other, with grins on their faces and landed, and Anilucards arms fall off. Anderson turned with a smile on his face but it fell when he saw the female vampires arms grow back.

"I think your beginning to understand. So what will you do now, Father Anderson?"

"I'll leave. I need more preparation to kill this one." Anderson slammed his hand on a book, it opened and pages started to surround him saying, "We'll meet again Hellsing. And next time, I'll butcher you all." The papers swarmed him and disappeared through the window.

Seras' legs gave out under her and she said in a low tone, "It's over."

The twins ran over to their mother and stopped behind her, smiling. Anilucard turned around and had a motherly smile on her face. She lifted both of her hands and patted her childrens head saying, "You both did a good job protecting our master, Vlad, Wanda." "of course mother, we are servants of the Hellsing Organization, we will even give our lives for our master." Vlad and Wanda smiles grew bigger after saying that and Anilucards smile grew bigger too, before she removed her hands from her childrens head to look at her master, Integra.

Integra light a cigar then looked at Anilucard asking, "Are you alright, Anilucard?" "Yes, it's been awhile since I had my head cut off. And we finally meet Father Anderson from Iscariot."

"He has violated our agreements," Integra said, scowling, "attacked without provocation and killed my men. The Vatican will pay dearly for this. However, they are not our priority. There is a shadow organization out there that is responsible for this increase in vampire attacks."

Anilucard rose her head up his and said, "Then what are my orders, master? Shall my children and I destroy them? **Wipe them form the Earth**? **Grind them to dust**? Just give the word. Sir Integra Hellsing." Integra smirked saying, "When the time comes, I will."

"Really, I can't wait. It'll be a pleasure. **A truly great pleasure**." Anilucard turned and walked towards Seras, stopped right in front of her. Seras looked up at her master, when Anilucard said, "You. Why didn't you drink the blood?" Seras just looked at her master. "Why not drink?" Seras looked down and said, "I'm not sure. But it felt like... It felt like if I drank the blood... it would mean the end of something important inside of me."

"You're an idiot," Anilucard turned and walked away with her children following right and said, "But perhaps you have a point. Perhaps it's time for a vampire who doesn't walk alone through the night."

Integra asked, "Why on earth did you turn her into a vampire?" Anilucard stopped and answered her master with a grin on her face, "Why indeed. For fun? For sport? maybe it was just a whim. Maybe. But that doesn't sound like me. Perhaps after years spent with humans, you've finally rubbed off on me. I might be developing a sense of whimsy." Anilucard started to walk again, and her children following again and told Seras without looking back, "Let's go, police girl. Don't dawdle."

"Yes sir! My Master!" Seras got up and started to run towards her master with her gun on her shoulder saying "But you see, sir, my name's not "police girl." It's "Seras Victoria," sir."

Anilucard stopped and looked at her fleshing " **Enough**! You coward. You are a police girl. Police girl will do." Seras stopped and tears started to come out of her eyes, saying"You're mean!" Anilucard and her twins started to walk and Seras started to run to keep up with the three. Integra looked at the vampires walking away with a smirk on her face.

"Just what I expect from a the Queen of vampires. Or a countess."


End file.
